Escape
by xxravenwingxx
Summary: [Oneshot. AthrunCagalli] Cagalli rebels and takes a break.


Title: "Escape"  
Theme: #10 Don't Tell Anyone, #24 Moon  
Pairing: Athrun/Cagalli  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 657  
Genre: Fluff-ish-ness  
Summary: Cagalli rebels and takes a short summer break.

* * *

"Cagalli, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Just shove it Athrun," the blonde snapped back, shooting him a nasty glare that promised harsh retribution if he opposed her. "The stupid legislature got to take a break for the summer! Yet I have to stick around and work!"

"Cagalli…"

"But if they get a break, so do I, even if it's only for a day! And if you try to stop me Athrun, I'll…I'll…do something!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun chuckled. "I wasn't going to stop you, since you are right. I was just wondering what you were planning on doing."

Cagalli stared at him for a moment, mouth agape, blushing faintly. "Uhh…umm…right…" she mumbled. "I…uh…hadn't really thought far ahead yet…"

Athrun smiled. "So you only through about the rebellion portion of your plan, not the rational part?"

"Uh…"

I thought so," the former ZAFT pilot said with a laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What beautiful weather," Cagalli remarked as they wandered down a wide boulevard that ran adjacent to the ocean, the street crowded with people out to enjoy the nice temperatures and clear skies. Dusk had set in, the beginning of the end to a wonderful day.

Cagalli had been lucky Athrun was a planner. Her 'go out on a whim and just do it' attitude, while nice, did have its shortcomings, but Athrun was able to counter them well. A trip to the park early, and then a visit to the zoo, had been followed by an excursion down to the waterfront just as night began to fall.

Athrun nodded at her remark, watching the waves roll in, crashing noisily on the rugged beach that ran far out of sight from the lone street. "And to think that this time last year, we were in space fighting a war."

Cagalli sighed. "Yeah." Her eyes followed Athrun's lighting on the beach. She grabbed his hand suddenly, tugging him towards the rocky shoreline. "C'mon! Lets go down there!"

"But isn't that off limits?"

"Only if we're caught," the blonde remarked with a wink. "Besides, I'm the Representative."

Athrun relented with a small smile. "Fine then," he said as he followed the princess over the fence, slipping onto the unlit, rocky surface. The waves smashed against the rocks that jutted from the sand, spraying the pair with a chilly mist. Cagalli squealed, stumbling slight as she made her ways up the beach a bit, sitting on a rock a good distance from the churning ocean, Athrun settling besides her.

The blonde sighed, leaning to rest her head on her bodyguard's shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured, her hand moving to lock finger's with Athrun's.

He seemed startled at Cagalli's comment, glancing at her. "For what?"

She paused for a moment. "Just for everything," Cagalli said at last. "For not killing me that day we were stranded on that island. For not dying in that stupid war. For staying here with me when you could've gone back to the PLANTs. For spending today with me." The last was spoken softly, almost hesitantly.

Athrun smiled, his arm slipping around his princess's waist as he pulled her close. "You're welcome," he whispered back, lapsing into silence as they basked in the silver light of the moon, which had by then risen well into the sky, framed by the stars. The waves continued their rhythmic cycle, pounding the shores as the duo sat in a satisfied silence.

At last, Athrun winced, slowly getting to his feet. "We'd better go…"

But Cagalli shook her head. "No. Let's sleep out here tonight. It's such a beautiful eventing. Too beautiful to spend in my stuffy, old house."

Athrun sighed. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Of course I'm not, you idiot!"

Athrun chuckled as he sat down again. "Very well then."

Cagalli smiled, lying back to stare up at the stars. "Oh, and Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this. "Got it?"

Athrun smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

Wrote this a while ago, but was in Cleveland so i couldnt post. have posted at Livejournal though as iceblue1389/starlightfades, so you may have already seen it. but people seem to like it. not quite sure why, since i didnt love it, but oh well.

anyways, enjoy!

xxravenwingxx


End file.
